Falling Over Love and A Sweet Romance
by sharksfan17
Summary: Sara and her sister Dorothy move to Ipswich. When Dorothy starts to experience visions about Sara's friend Chase, Dorothy tries and convinces her but it dosent work as well as Dorothy hoped. Reid/OC. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Dorothy

"Are you ready yet?" My sister Sara yelled to me. I was in the bathroom getting ready for a party. I looked at myself, my red hair and green eyes. I was as ready as I was going to get. I walked out of my bathroom and saw Sara and her roommate Kate. I just knew that the two of them were going to get along great.  
"Ready?" Kate asked me. I nodded. Sara drove all of us there.  
"Okay, who's here?" Sara asked after we were there for a while.  
"Well first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick, treats girls like dirt." they talked more about the new kid, but I could care less.  
"There here." Kate said  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"The Sons of Ipswich."  
"Hey Kate." One of them said.  
"Caleb." She saw another 'son of Ipswich' he had longish brown hair. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Your late."  
"I had a thing with the family. Who's this?" He said pointing toward Sara and me.  
"This is my new roommate Sara and her sister Dorothy. This is Pouge Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"  
"Garwin," He said finding his way to stand in front of me. "Reid Garwin." I smiled."So where did you transfer here from?"  
"East Boston High " I said.  
"I think you going to like it here." We talked for a few more minutes. Until Reid saw Aaron walk up and start being mean to Caleb.  
"Posers make me want to puke." Aaron said  
"Is that right?" Reid said. I watched him. His eyes were covered by a ring of fire, then back to his normal blue. One of Aarons friends began to puke. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked back to Reid. Could he be like me?  
"Come on Dorothy, stop staring we got to go." I followed after Sara.  
"Do any of you need a ride?" Sara asked and the 'new guy' said he did. He got into the back seat with me.  
"Chase." He said. I nodded, something was not right about him.  
"My car won't start!" Sara yelled to the 'Sons'.  
"Hop in with us" Tyler yelled.  
"I can't just leave my car."  
"Ill fix it." Reid said. He walked over to the car and opened up the hood. We waited for a few moments.  
"Now try." Sara tried starting the car and it worked.  
"Thank you!" Kate said and he smiled at me. The sirens were getting closer as Sara drove away.  
"Reid has a thing for you Dorothy." I smiled. "He's a good person, a bit of a rebel though." Sara looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"So Chase where are you from?" Kate asked.  
"Colorado," He said, I could feel that something wasn't right with his answer. When we got back to Spencer I walked straight to my room, only saying good night to Sara and Kate. I walked into my room and changed into a pair of short plaid shorts and a red tank top. I walked out of my bathroom, as I walked out I could start to see my vision clouding. I could feel my power taking over, I tried to feel my way to my bed but I didn't get that far, I collapsed and let the vision take over me.

_I saw Sara, lying on her bed, motionless. Chase and Caleb were also in her room. They were arguing, Chase seemed like he was pushing the air in front of him. Caleb went flying into the air._

I woke up, I was lying on the wooden floor, I lifted me hand to my head and felt a bump. I went over to my desk and found my room keys. I just had to tell Sara what I saw. I walked out of my room and ran right into Reid.  
"Oh, sorry." I said. He looked at me.  
"In a hurry?" He asked. I looked at what I was wearing.  
"Yeah just a bit" I said laughing.  
"Wanna hang out with Tyler and I tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Get to know the area around here."  
"See you then" He said.  
"Bye."  
"Night Thea."  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Thea, I thought Dorothy was a bit of a mouth full so I came up with Thea." I smiled.  
"Night Reid." I wandered down the hall looking for Sara's room. I gave up looking for it after a half hour. I walked back to my room and climbed onto bed.

I woke up the next morning around noon. I immediately called Sara.  
"Hello?"  
"Sara, can you come over? I have to talk to you."  
"I can't. I'm hanging out with Chase and Kate. We are in town shopping, need anything?"  
"No I think I'm good. I'll tell you later. Bye"  
"Bye" Sara said before I hung up. I got up and changed into a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt and jeans. I put my keys and phone into my purse. I heard a loud knock on my door.  
"Its open." I said automatically, forgetting that I barely know anyone in this town.  
"Didn't anyone tell you that it was unsafe to leave your doors unlocked?" I looked up and Reid was standing there.  
"Hey" I said smiling.  
"Well, Tyler and I are going to go see a movie, then we are going to Nicky's."  
"Nicky's?"  
"Thea," He said placing an arm around my shoulder. "Nicky's is the best place to go around here."  
"Okay. Cool. I'm ready to go when you guys are."  
"I'm ready, were just waiting on Baby Boy." I nodded, assuming it was Tyler. I wanted to ask him about what I saw last night. But what if I had been seeing things? We found Tyler wandering aimlessly looking for my room.  
"You look lost" I said laughing.  
"Yeah, your room is really hard to find." I nodded.  
"Well, let's go." Reid said leading us towards the exit. We got to the movies and decided to watch, Accepted. I had already seen that movie, but I loved it so much, I was willing to watch it again. Right I the middle of the movie Reid decided to be funny and start throwing popcorn at me. So I threw some back. We got into this huge popcorn fight, even Tyler joined in eventually. When the movie was over we walked out of the movie theater and into Tyler's black hummer. Tyler drove to Nicky's. I got out of the car and walked inside with Reid. He immediately walked to the pool tables.  
"You any good?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No I think I'll just watch." I said sitting up on the rail. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my legs.  
"You know, I can teach you." His face was so close to mine.  
"I just might have to take you up on that." I said smiling.  
"Hey sis!" Sara said placing her hands on my shoulders.  
"Hi Sara." I said getting down from the rail, Reid helped me. I walked over to the table Kate and Pouge were sitting at. I sat down next to Kate.  
"You and Reid looked pretty cozy over there."Kate said to me when Sara wasn't paying attention. I nodded trying not to smile. "He is a good kid, most people just think he is rude and obnoxious. But he is really nice." I nodded, looking towards him and Tyler playing pool.  
"Want anything to eat?" Pouge asked Kate.  
"I'll just pick at what your having." When Pouge got back I decided to go see how the pool game was going. I sat back down on the rail.  
"Hey baby." Aaron said.  
"Go away." I said ignoring him the best I could.  
"Come on, you know you want me." He said placing his hands on my hips. This move was responded by Reid punching him in the face. Aaron punched him back, I think that this was from him losing the game. They walked outside and Caleb and Pouge soon followed. I walked back over to Kate and Sara.  
"What happened?" Sara asked  
"Aaron was being stupid towards me and Reid punched him." I was out of the corner of my eye Aaron and his friends walk back inside. I walked towards the back where Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler still were. I looked out the door and saw Caleb and Reid arguing.  
"All right go for it tough guy." I heard Caleb say. Reid threw a barrel at him, and Caleb pushed it to the side. Caleb pushed the air in front of him, Reid went flying backwards into racks of wood. Tyler rushed over to help him. I looked at Reid, his eyes were black. I turned around and walked back to the table. So he was like me, in some ways I guess. I saw Reid walk back into the room.  
"Come on." He waved to me and I walked over to him.  
"Reid I need to talk to you." He nodded. Tyler drove us back to the dorms. I walked towards my room and Reid followed. I opened the door and walked in. I closed it behind Reid, I was thankful not to have a roommate.  
"Reid I have something to tell you." I said slowly. I had no clue where I was going with this. I could feel a vision coming on, my vision started to go black, my legs buckled. Reid wrapped his arms around me, trying to hold me up but it was too late, I blanked out in his arms.

_I saw Reid and I dancing at a festival of some sort. I was dancing so close to him, I felt so safe  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked at him.  
"I love you too."_

I woke up shaking, gasping for air.  
"Thea, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"What the hell was that?"  
"That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I can see the future, have visions. A special ability, like I believe you and your friends have. I have had visions my entire life, in one generation of my family, brothers, sisters and all, one I'd born with an ability to see the future, that's me." I said. "I saw you last night make that guy puke, and the ring of fire in your eyes. Tonight I saw you and Caleb arguing, so I wanted to talk to you about that."  
"Wow, that's kinda cool." I nodded. "I was born with this power also. The first born male in the family has powers. You have to be careful when you use them. At 18, we ascend, our powers become our life, if we over use, we become older than we really are. Caleb's father is 44 but he looks 100. Caleb hates it when we use."  
"Why do you then?"  
"I honestly have no clue. What did you see?"  
"I saw Caleb and Chase. They were fighting, using their powers."  
"Chase?"He asked and I nodded.  
"I didn't trust him from the beginning. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to transfer schools again."  
"I promise, I won't." He said kissing the top of my head and leaving.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the middle of the night shaking, almost like I had a vision, but I didn't. I just felt this unusual power sweep over me, like someone was in my room. I called the first person I could think of. Reid. I scrambled around trying to find my phone. Once I found it I scrolled down trying to find Reid's number, once I found it I pushed the send button.  
"Hello?" He asked his voice low and tired.  
"I need you to come here, something isn't right."  
"Okay I'll be right over." He hung up. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes hoping this feeling would go away. I opened up my eyes because Reid was gently rubbing my arm.  
"Hey baby." He was kneeling down on the side of my bed. I sat up.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"I used."  
"Please don't." I said before I could think. He sat down next to me.  
"Why not?"  
"I care about you Reid. I don't want you to end up like Caleb's dad." He gently stroked my cheek.  
"I won't I promise. So why did you call me here?"  
"I felt someone in here. I also felt someone using their powers, strongly."  
"I did too."  
"Stay here, please." He nodded. I scooted over and he climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up next to him. He kissed my shoulder and I fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. I sat up and Reid was gone. I got up and found my uniform and put it on. I walked out of my bathroom, Reid was sitting on my bed.  
"Hey." I said and he smiled. I placed my hands on my hips. "Did you use?"  
"No I took your key when I left."He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to make sure that there was no space between us. He pulled away after a few minutes.  
"We better get to class." He said in between breaths. I nodded. He took my hand and led me to class. I showed him my schedule and he told me that I either had him, Tyler or Caleb in my classes.  
"Are you going to tell them?" I asked as I sat down next to Reid in class.  
"Yeah later I will." I nodded as the teacher began talking. Caleb looked towards Reid and I. He had this strange look on his face. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Reid a note.

_**Did you tell him?**_

_Yeah._

_**How?**_

_Well with my powers, I told Caleb In his mind. I didn't tell him about your powers, just about our experience last night feeling something. He wants to talk to you after._

_**He doesn't believe me does he**_

_He just wants to talk to you. That's all._

"Caleb your wanted in the Provosts office." The teacher said, Caleb nodded and walked out of class.  
After class, I walked with Reid and Tyler towards Caleb.  
"What's going on?"  
"I felt someone doing something last night. Like someone was using their powers, I also felt like someone was in my room."  
"How do you know about this?"  
"I have visions. I can see the future." I could tell that he couldn't believe me. "Give me your hand." He put a hand out, I closed my eyes and showed him the vision of him and Chase, and accidently showed him apart of my vision about Reid and I. I opened my eyes and he jerked his hand away. My face was bright red. Caleb laughed, I gave him an evil glare.  
"What's going on?" Pouge asked coming out of nowhere.  
"She felt it too."  
"Really? Does Sara know."  
"Yes but please don't tell her anything. Last time something like this happened we transferred here." Sara walked up behind Caleb.  
"Hey." He said smiling, giving her a quick kiss.  
"Dorothy can I talk to you for a second?" She asked knowing I needed to talk to her.  
"Yeah sure." we walked out of the building.  
"What's up?"  
"Be careful around Chase."  
"Why?"  
"I saw something." I said and Sara rolled her eyes.  
"Can't you stop having visions or something. We just got here, I like it here and I know you do too. So if you have anymore don't tell me."  
"What if you were born with this? Do you think that I would say don't warn me about anything that could happen to me. No I wouldn't." I walked away, I walked past the group in anger.  
"Thea?" I heard Reid say.  
"Just let her be, She is being crazy right now. I walked to my next class, I sat there in silence. Tyler was suppose to be in my next class but he wasn't in there. When class was over I walked to my next class, Caleb was waiting outside for me.  
"Sara doesn't like your gift does she?"  
I shook my head.  
"How did you do it?" Caleb asked, I was totally confused.  
"What?"  
"Get Reid to calm down."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Before you came, he was a rebel. He smoke, he drank, we never got along at all. It was almost like the covenant was split in two. Last period he came up to me and apologized for using last night. This is not the normal Reid. What did you say to him?"  
"I just told him that I cared about him, I didn't want him to end up like your dad."  
"He told you?" I nodded, hoping he wouldn't be to mad. "That might be a reason why. Reid has never had a good family. His mother died and his dad is barely home. About your vision, I believe it. Even after everything, I believe it." I nodded. Apparently I have changed Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It was around 9:00 when someone knocked on my door.  
"Dorothy let me in." I walked over to the door and opened it. Sara walked in any gave me a hug.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"  
"What happened?"  
"Today I was reading a book, it had all of the information on the Salem witch trials. They actually starts here with Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler's ancestors. When you warned me about Chase I didn't believe you. When I got home Kate was ranting on about how Pouge didn't want her to associate with Chase anymore. You were right. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay I forgive you." This was normal for us. Sara always didn't believe when a vision I had was true. When she realizes that it is true she apolozes. We talked for a while longer. Until she had to go study for her test tomorrow. I got up and took a shower and changes into my pj's.  
I woke up in the middle of the night with someone standing over my bed. It was a guy, his eyes were white. He was scary looking, I have seen my share of freaky things but I had never seen anything like this. I tried to get the vision of the guy out of my head, but it wouldn't work. I laid back on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and put on my uniform. I walked out of my room and to my first class. Reid was waiting outside of the door for me. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.  
"There was something in my room last night" I said, he looked at me with such concern it was eerie.  
"Don't leave my sight." He said grabbing my hand. We walked towards the others. I had never seen him act like this. His grip on my hand tightened. I stopped and so did he.  
"Calm down. I'll be fine, I promise."  
"Just don't-" He started but I cut him off by kissing him.  
"I won't leave you I promise" Caleb and Sara walked over to us.  
"Hey sis what up?"  
"Nothing much, ready for your test."  
"What test?"  
"Last night, when you came over, before you left you told me that you had a test."  
"No I didn't come over." Caleb and Reid looked at me.  
"You said that you believed me when Pouge told Kate that he didn't want Chase around her."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Because you came over!"  
"Your seeing things again." She said walking to her next class.  
"Reid said you saw someone last night. I saw something also. It's what we call a darkling." Caleb said, as I nodded.  
"Who's doing it then?" I asked.  
"Not me." Reid said.  
"I know but then who?" Caleb asked.  
"Chase, I said softly.  
"Could be" I rolled my eyes, clearly he didn't believe me."This all started when he came here." I knew he wouldn't believe me till it actually happened. The day passed by quickly after that. I was working on my homework when there was banging on my door. It was Caleb.  
"How did you know about Chase?" He said walking into my room.  
"I see the future you idiot."  
"I was racing Chase in swimming, his eyes were black. I could see it. You were right."  
"Duh,"  
"Pouge and I are going to see if we can find any more information on him."  
"Good luck with that." I said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
"It's okay. I'm use to it by now"  
"I'll let you know what we find." I nodded and he left. I worked on my homework for a long time, until Reid walked in.  
"Thea!" He said scaring the crap out of me.  
"Reid! How did you get in here?"  
"I took your spare key." I rolled my eyes, he was too damn cute. I stood up next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me. He pushed me back towards my bed.  
"Reid I don't-" I started.  
"I know." He said before kissing me again. We just laid there, kissing. Until Reid's phone went off, at the same time as mine.  
"Hello." I said softly, hoping Sara wouldn't notice I was out of breath.  
"Dorothy, can you come over. Kate is in the hospital. They say she is allergic or something. Please."  
"I'll be right over." I said hanging up.  
"Its Chase."Reid said softly. "We are meeting at the colony house. I'll tell you what happens in the morning. "Tomorrow night, is the fall fest. Want to go with me."  
"Why, Mr. Garwin. I would love too." I said kissing him. He slowly kissed my neck, he gently bit the base of my neck, I moaned softly, he smiled.  
"Bye love." He said then left. I locked my room and walked toward Sara's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it hugging me lightly.  
"Thanks for coming over. I hope you weren't busy."  
"Nope" I lied.  
"I don't know what happened. She was bit by spiders or something. I read that spiders were a big part of accusing John Putnam in the witch trials."  
"Would you like to see my vision?"  
"No." She hates it when I showed her visions. I had no clue why. We talked for a while. I got her mind off of Kate, until the nurse called.  
"Dorothy would you please go down with me to the hospital."  
"Yeah, let me just go get my jacket." I left the room and went back to my room. I got into my room and looked all over for my jacket. I couldn't find it. I ant over to my closet and found it wound up in a ball on the floor. I put it on and tried to leave my room, I couldn't. I unlocked it but the door still wouldn't open.  
"Chase!" I yelled.  
"You rang." He said from behind me. I turned around and looked at him.  
"Why did you do that to Kate?"  
"Why did you tell Caleb and Reid about your vision."  
"How did you know about my visions?" Then it hit me. Chase was Sara yesterday. "You-"  
"It took you long enough to figure that out. Let's make a deal. I won't hurt you, if you convince Reid to will his powers to me."  
"No." I said and he slapped me.  
"I can't fight fare." He said his eyes turning black. I had only seen Reid like this once, when I had my vision I front of him.  
"Your loss, I'm not the one in love with him" How did he know this much?  
"Mind reading Doll. Try it sometime."He said from behind me. He grabbed the back of my neck with his hand and slammed my head against the corner of my desk. All I saw was black.

THANK YOU ALLLL WHO REVIEWED!!

YOU MAKE ME SMILE!!


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU ALLL TO WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I opened my eyes and looked around. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. A hospital, I hated them so much.  
"Your awake." Reid whispered in my ear. "What happened."  
"Chase he was in my room. I was trying to get out to go visit Kate, he wouldn't let me. He threatened me saying I needed to convince you to will him your powers, and he wouldn't hurt me. I told him no, and we are." He hugged me tightly.  
"To keep you safe I would." I shook my head.  
"Don't, well figure out a way to stop him. That is not an option." He nodded his head, weather he believed me or not was another question. Sara and Caleb soon walked in. Sara ran over and hugged me.  
"What happened?" Caleb asked and Reid left. I told them what had happened. As I finished, the nurse walked in, saying I could go home. I got dressed and walked with Sara and Caleb to see Pouge. We walked into the waiting room where Reid and Tyler were standing. Reid walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No thanks I'm good." I replied.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked almost in disbelief.  
"Get a girl baby boy." Reid snapped. Caleb, Sara and I laughed, We made sure Pouge was okay before Reid, Tyler and I went back to the dorms. Reid wouldn't let me leave his side. I finally got him to let me change. When I walked out of the bathroom he was staring at the corner of my desk.  
"Sara insisted that she and Caleb stopped by here and pick you up before they left to see Kate. They tried to get into the door, They couldn't get it open. They found you lying on the floor, blood all over you. When Caleb called me I had never been so scared in my life." He said staring at the corner of my desk. "The only thing I could do was hope that you were safe. It was so hard not knowing if you were going to make it or not. I don't ever want to go through that again." He walked over to me and kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around my waist. I never wanted to leave this position. I wanted to stay here. When we pulled apart I climbed into bed and Reid followed. I curled up next to him, his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning. My head was resting on Reid's chest, he was gently stroking my back.  
"Reid?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Thanks for staying the night."  
"Anytime." He said kissing the top of my head. I looked at the clock, 2:00.  
"We better get up. What time are we meeting Caleb?"  
"At 8:00" I nodded. Reid's was playing with my hair. I turned over and slowly kissed Reid's chest, he shivered slightly, I smiled. There was a light knock at my door.  
"Dorothy?" Sara said. Reid rolled off my bed and walked over to my closet. I tried so hard not to laugh. I had a feeling he had done this before. I got up and opened the door for her. She walked in and sat on my bed.  
"So everything is in my room. Your dress, make up and everything."  
"Okay what time do you want me to come over?"  
" 4 ish. You and Reid are going right?" I nodded.  
"You got me a dress?"  
"Yeah it was the one you brought to moms." I went completely silent.  
"I'll see you at four." I nodded and she left, Reid walked out of the closet. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked too cute. He pulled me into a hug.  
"I'll call you later." He said walking over to my desk and picking up his t shirt from my chair.  
"Okay I'll see you then." He kissed my cheek and left. I took a long shower then changed into a pair of sweatpants and my ALASU Lacrosse shirt. I grabbed all the stuff I would need and I walked to Sara's room. When I got there she was putting our stuff into the car.  
"What's going on?"  
"Were going over to Caleb's early." I nodded and got into the car. She drove us to Caleb's. When we walked up the front stairs and he opened the door for us. We walked into his home and up the stairs. Caleb directed us towards the bathroom. I set down the box of shoes, and grabbed my dress. I walked towards a room in the house and put it on. It was an sleeveless emerald green dress that went to my knees. There was a middle section that had a black section. I walked back into the bathroom. Sara had on her silver dress. She did my make up and put my hair in soft ringlets. I complained, I was going to be too over dressed. I walked down the stairs, Reid, Tyler and Caleb were all standing there talking, with Caleb's mother. Reid looked at me completely shocked. He couldn't say anything even if he tried. I walked over to him and smiled.  
"You look beautiful." He said and I blushed.  
"Thanks." He laced his fingers with mine. I lifted up my hand and noticed that his gloves were still on. I rolled my eyes.  
"You couldn't leave this behind? I'm surprised you don't have your hoodie on."  
"It's in the car."  
"Please just do what I say this once." Caleb said as Tyler and Reid nodded. Sara walked down the stairs a few minutes later. Caleb's look was the same as Reid's when I walked down the stairs. Except, Reid's was a lot cuter. We all walked outside. Tyler drove and Reid was in shot gun. I climbed in back.  
"Aww the baby boy is growing up. He is finally driving." Reid said and I laughed.  
"Shut up Thea!" Tyler snapped.  
"Wow, baby boy, someone is cranky tonight." Once Sara got into the car we drove to Spencer for the fest. Reid helped me out of the car, and Tyler helped Sara. First thing we did was look for Chase, we searched all over the school. He wasn't there. Reid got out his phone and called Caleb.  
"He isn't here anywhere." Reid said. I heard Caleb mumble something. "Caleb? Are you there?" I turned around and looked for Sara, she was nowhere.  
"Sara?" I yelled looking for her. Reid hung up the phone and followed me.  
"You two go dance for a bit. I'll look around for Sara." Tyler offered. Reid and I nodded. He took my hand and led me to the ballroom. He placed his arms around my waist, I wrapped mine around his neck. He held me close to him. We danced like this for a few minutes.  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who reviewed!

"I can't find her anywhere." Tyler said coming out of nowhere. Reid nodded, he looked at his watch.  
"Its 12 past 11"  
"Happy Birthday Caleb." Tyler said. I could feel a vision coming on. I walked outside of the building and I found a bench and sat down. I could barely see now.  
"Thea, are you okay?" I heard Reid say, sitting down next to me. I leaned against him and let the vision fully take over me.

_Caleb and Chase were fighting. It was pouring rain, there was a barn on fire behind them. _

_Then I saw Chase flying backwards into the burning barn._

I woke up shaking, I hated it when I had visions. It was pouring rain.  
"How long was I out?" I asked slowly.  
"An hour." Reid said.  
"Really I was out for that long? I have never been out that long."  
"You were sleeping after."  
"Tyler" Reid said warningly.  
"It's okay.  
"What happened?" Reis asked pulling me closer to him.  
"Caleb and Chase were fighting and I saw Chase dying in the fire."  
"That's good. Maybe we should go back to the dorms and wait for Caleb to call." Tyler suggested. Reid and I nodded. Reid helped me up and we walked to the Hummer. We went back to the dorms. I walked into my room to change.  
"You have a tattoo?"  
"Yeah, it's a jellyfish." I said.  
"I like it." I sat down on my bed and Reid sat down next to me. "My brother always use to call me jellyfish. I have no clue why. Right before he went off to war, he took me to get this. A week later I saw a vision of him dying, I sent him a letter but it was too late." I said crying. Reid held me. " I don't like to talk about Daniel, Sara doesn't mention him around me, we were so close." Reid just held me while I cried.  
"Let me go change really quick." He nodded as I walked to the dresser, then to the bathroom. He left my room and went to change also. When I was done I laid down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling just thinking. Mostly about Reid. I was so glad that I found someone like him. I felt an arm wrap around my waist.  
"I love you." Reid whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too."

I woke up in the morning to Reid quietly talking on his phone to someone. He hung up and sat down next to me.  
"Caleb and Sara are going to meet us at Caleb's house. how are we going to get there?"  
"I have a car Reid." I said. I walked over to my purse and grabbed my keys out if it. He grabbed the keys out of my hand and went to find my car. He decided to cheat and set off the car alarm.  
"Nice car." He said getting into my Jeep. I got into the passenger seat. "I have to make sure that it's safe for you to drive."  
"Yeah, right." I said as he drove towards Caleb's house. When we got there I walked up the front steps and into the house. I looked around and trying to find Sara.  
"Thea!" Sara said. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm fine, I promise."  
We walked into the huge kitchen that was the size of my dorm room. I sat down at the table and Sara brought me a cup of coffee as Reid sat down next to me. Tyler walked in a few minutes later. Caleb explained to us how Chase wanted his powers, and how his dad willed him his powers.  
"I'm sorry Caleb" Tyler said and Reid, Sara and I nodded.  
"Does anyone know how Pouge and Kate are doing?" Caleb asked breaking the tension in the room.  
"I don't know, after the festival we just crashed." Reid said.  
"We should probably go check on them." I suggested and Sara agreed. We all got up and got into the Hummer. When we got to the hospital we found Pouge and Kate outside on their phones, probably trying to call one of us. We got out of the Hummer and went over to Pouge and Kate.  
"I'm so glad your okay!" I said to Kate hugging her tightly.  
"I officially hate hospitals."  
"Join the club." Sara said giving her a hug. It was like a reunion. We all looked so happy. We were like one big happy family.

Please Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Five years later..................

"Hey Thea, it's me. Just called to let you know that Caleb, Pouge, Sara, Reid, Tyler, Christina and I are going to have pick nick at the park in Ipswich, please come. You and Daniel, Reid needs to see you. He needs to know that your okay, that you still care for him. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow at 1. Bye sis." Sarah hung up the phone after that. I hadn't stopped listing to the message since I got home from taking Daniel to the movies.  
"Mom what's wrong?" He said coming out of nowhere.  
"Nothing honey." I said picking him up. "Do you want to go meet your cousins tomorrow?" I asked knowing that he would say yes. He didn't know any family.  
"Yeah. Will I meet daddy?" He asked me. It shocked me still how much he looked like Reid. He had his hair and eyes. Sometimes I would lay in bed, crying. The worst decision I made was to leave and go to Penn State. That was the only place Reid didn't apply to that I did, he did not want to go there, I wanted to.  
"Daniel why don't you go get your pj's on, then I'll come tuck you in."  
"Okay mommy." He said walking into his room. I hadn't talked to anyone but Sara in five years. Reid had no clue about Daniel. I wanted Daniel to have a father figure, but I needed to find the right time to tell him, before he was 13 of course. I felt something I hadn't felt in five years, a vision. I didn't tell Daniel about them, I thought there was no need to. I sat down on the kitchen floor, waiting for the vision to happen.

_We were at the Ipswich park, I had just got there with Daniel, he ran over to play with Sean, Ryan and Marc. I sat down next to Kate. We talked for a long time before Reid showed up. When he saw me he walked right over to me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Sara invited me." I said smiling.  
"Well I'm disinviting you." He said and walked away._

"Mommy?" Daniel said shaking my shoulder. I could hear him softly crying. I sat up and held him close to me.  
"I'm fine sweetie I promise." I picked him up and carried him to his room. I sat him down in his blue race car bed and tucks him in. "Good night sweetie."  
"Night mommy" he said and shut his eyes tightly. I walked into my room and changed into my pj's. I remember when Sean, Ryan and Marc were born. It seemed that like after I found out that I was going to have a baby Kate found out, a few months later Tyler's girlfriend Christina found out, then Sara did. We had the new sons of Ipswich. Daniel Garwin, Marc Simms, Sean Parry and Ryan Danvers. I beat myself up for being there with them, like I should have been.

I barely slept at all last night. I was worried about my vision. I had been asking myself. Why am I doing this? Why am I going back to Ipswich. I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked Ito Daniels room. He stood there looking at his closet. He stood there hands on his hips looking at his closet. I stood there silently watching him in the doorway. He would choose a shirt out of his closet, take it off the rack, look at it then put it back into the closet. The look on his face was so similar to Reid always wore. I couldn't help but laugh. He turned around and ran to me.  
"Good morning mommy!" He said wrapping his arms around my legs. "I can't find an outfit to wear."  
"Let's find you something." I said walking her with him to his closet. After a few minutes we decided on jeans and a shirt that said 'Swimming' on it. I fixed us breakfast. While he was eating, I started his bath. While he took a bath, I took a shower. I kept on asking myself why am I doing this? I hadn't talked to anyone but Sara in five years. I decided on jeans and a dark green top. I walked into Daniels room and helped him to get ready. We were just about to leave, when I heard a loud bang on the door. I opened it and saw Mrs. Poole, the landowner.  
"Where is your rent?" She asked in that snobby voice she always had.  
"I'll have it by Monday."  
"Dorothy, Monday is too late. I want you out of here by Monday." She walked away. Great, one more thing to add on by plate. Maybe I could live with Sara for a while, find a job in Ipswich, teaching, thank god it was summer. I hurried Daniel outside. He knew what was going on. He knew that we would have to move. As we drove to Ipswich Daniel was asking me tons of questions about Reid. When we got to the park.  
"Stay in the car for a bit. I'll come get you when everything I'd cool." He nodded. I got out of the car, barely ready to face my past.

I know im kind of jumping ahead but i felt that i needed to go into the future a bit, and i like it so i hope you do too

Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Just incase you forgot: i dont own anything

Tyler was the first one who saw me. He ran over to me and gave me a hug. I could tell that Reid wasn't there yet.  
"I'm really glad that you came." He said. Sara hugged me next, then everyone else came over.  
"Is Daniel here?" Kate asked and I nodded.  
"He's in the car." We started walking to the benches where everything was.  
"Hey guys I got the chips, meat and-." Reid started, he dropped the bags in his hands. "Thea?" I nodded. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly, this was not like my vision at all. He was whispering my name, like he forgot what it sounded like. I started to cry.  
"Come here." I said talking his hand and leading him over to the Jeep. I opened up the back seat and Daniel looked at Reid.  
"Hi!" Daniel said and Reid couldn't help but laugh.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Reid whispered in my ear.  
"I didn't know how to." Reid wrapped an arm around my waist, letting me know that he was okay with it.  
"Hey buddy." Reid said. "Want to go meet your cousins?" Daniel nodded.  
"Daniel, do you want daddy to give you a piggy back ride?" Reid looked at me and smiled.  
"Yeah!"  
"Come on kiddo." Reid said. "I have mini me." This was not like my vision at all. Maybe someone was messing with my visions. The best place to be was here. I walked with him back to the pick nick tables. I sat down next to Reid, he wrapped an arm around my waist. Daniel went off and played with the rest of the boys. The group of us talked for a long time. We got caught up in everything in our lives.  
"Reid can I talk to you?" I asked, he nodded and walked with me over to the play structure. "I need your help."  
"With what?"  
"I think someone is messing with them."  
"How?"  
"When I visioned today, you hated me. You told me to leave."  
"I don't understand that, I would never do that. I still love you."  
"I love you too." My cell phone started I ring. I picked it up, it was my friend Annie.  
"Oh thank god your okay."  
"Yeah I'm fine why?"  
"Your apartment building just blew up."  
"Okay." I just hung up, in shock. "Chase," I said softly.  
"What happened?"  
"Um, my apartment building just blew up." I said slowly.  
"Stay with me, my dad is gone, I own the house, please. I want to know Daniel better."  
"I don't want to-" I started but, he leaned in and kissed me lightly.  
"Okay." I said softly pulling away. Daniel and Ryan ran over to us.  
"Look a guy doing magic twiks!" Ryan said. Reid and I looked over and saw Chase. I picked up Daniel and Ryan. Reid ran over and picked up Sean and Marc. I walked over to Caleb, Tyler and Pouge.  
"He's back." I said and the boys seemed to get what was going on, the girls were confused. Pouge helped Tyler load the cars.  
"We can have dinner at our place."  
"Okay" We all agreed. Caleb, Sara and Ryan went home to get some things cleaned up.  
"Meet at my place, well carpool from there." Reid said to me and I nodded. When Daniel and I got to the car, he started to cry.  
"What's wrong?" I asked picking him up.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, thank you for letting me know about the guy doing magic tricks." I hugged him. I hated it that Chase was back. I knew that he was the one messing with my visions, he set the bomb in my apartment building. When we got to Reid's I took Daniel and we walked into the house. Reid took Daniel and I upstairs.  
"Pick out a room," Reid said and Daniel's eyes for really big. "Except the one on the end." Daniel ran down the hall and into all the rooms. Looking for one he liked. Reid held me close to him.  
"I'm so sorry I left you." I said.  
"I know, babe, I know."  
"I hate that Chase is back."  
"I know you do." He said holding me tighter. "I won't let you leave me again."  
"I won't. You're not mad at me for not telling you about Daniel earlier."  
"No, is that why you left, went to Penn state?" No matter how much I wanted to deny it, it was true.  
"Yes. I found out day before graduation, I didn't tell Sara until a few months later." He turned me around.  
"You don't have to explain anything to me, if I were you I would have done the same thing." I laughed. He kissed me lightly, pulling me even closer to him.  
"I found it!" Daniel yelled, you could hear the springs bouncing on his bed.  
Reid grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall and found Daniel.  
"Mommy are we going to stay here from now on?"  
"Yeah, but I think you might have to ask daddy about staying here." Daniel ran over to Reid and stuck out his bottom lip.  
"Please." Reid laughed.  
"Of course."  
"Yay!" Daniel said hugging Reid's legs.  
"You were that cute." I whispered to Reid.  
"He defiantly got the pout from you." I rolled my eyes.  
"Let's go, a don't want to hold up the rest of the gang for too long."  
"Come on Daniel, we are gonna go see your cousins again." Reid said. Daniel got off the bed and walked over to Reid. He stuck out his hand, and looked at Reid. Reid took Daniels hand and they walked down the hall way. I watched them walk. They were walking the exact same way, their hair was cut the same way, the only difference from behind was that Reid was taller. I couldn't help but laugh. I loved it that we were together, as a family.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, two chapters in two days! At least we get today off! Im glas you guys are liking the story. It makes me happy. I'm defiantly going to write a new one, if you have any ideas feel free to share them!

We got back from Caleb's very late. Kate and I had so much to catch up on. Caleb and Reid just sat in the living room watching Football, Ryan and Daniel were in the living room with Reid and Caleb. I carried Daniel up to his room, I had remembered to ask Kate if she had a pair of Ryan's pj's for Daniel to wear. He was half asleep as I dressed him for bed. I tucked him in bed.  
"Night mommy. Tell daddy I say night too."  
"Okay I will, night." I kissed the top of his head. I walked into my and Reid's room. He threw me a pair of his sweatpants and a tank top. I quickly changed into them. I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
"Your still beautiful." He whispered in my ear.  
"Look who's talking." He kissed me. There was barely any space between us. We just kept on kissing until a voice broke us apart.  
"Mommy, daddy I can't sleep." He walked over to us. Reid got on one side of the bed, Daniel got in the middle and I got on the other side. "Tell me the story mommy." I always told him the story about Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pouge.  
"I think daddy is a better story teller than I am. Once upon a time there were four brothers." I started.  
"The brothers were inseparable. They would do everything thing together." Reid finished. He didn't get much farther into the story, Daniel was out. "I was just getting to the good part."  
"I know you were."  
"Night." I said.  
"Night." He said, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. I sat up, panicked. Hoping that they were downstairs, not gone. I couldn't lose them. I walked down the stairs and saw Reid and Daniel in the kitchen cooking.  
"Good morning Mommy!"  
Daniel said running over to me. "thank you for everything."  
"You guys made me breakfast?"  
"Yeah." Reid said. " I cooked everything."  
"So Daniel, where do you want to go to breakfast?"  
"Oh come on Thea, things can change, I could suddenly know how to cook." I folded my arms across my chest. "D, we've been caught. Let's go." Reid said marching out of the house, Daniel followed. I ran upstairs, changed, got into the car and Reid drove to the local pancake shop. We placed our orders and talked. I looked up and saw Aaron walk in I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey Dorothy."He said.  
"Go away Aaron."  
"What, I haven't seen you since graduation, what have you been up to since then?" He looked directly at Daniel.  
"Shut up." Reid said for me. Aaron walked away leaving us in peace.  
"I don't like him." Daniel said. You could tell that he was the oldest of the sons, as far as I could tell he wasn't frightened or mad at Aaron. I laughed. We finished eating and walked out of the restaurant. We walked down the street and into a few shops, looking for clothing. We got some that should last us through the week, until we could go to Boston to a mall. We went back to the house. We changed into our new clothing and went over to Caleb's. We got there, then Pouge and Tyler came.  
"I think we should go to Nicky's." Sara said. We all agreed.  
"Who will watch the kids?"  
"I will, I don't drink." Christina said.  
"Really? I don't know what I would do if I didn't drink."  
"We know Thea." Tyler said and they all laughed.  
"Thanks a lot Ty." We all got into the cars and drove to Nicky's. We walked into the bar.  
"Well hells bells, Dorothy is that you?" Nicky said and I laughed.  
"Yeah Nicky it's me."  
"One thing of the menu, on me."  
"Nicky I can't-"  
"One cheeseburger with fries."  
"Thanks." I said walking over to where Caleb and Pouge were pulling tables together. I sat down next to Kate. Reid was handing out the drinks.  
"An a jack and coke for my lil whiskey girl."  
"Why Reid Garwin you do know how to spoil a girl."  
"I know, I try." He said sitting down next to me. We were at Nicky's, I didn't have much to drink, I knew that Reid would and I would have to drive home. Surprisingly, Reid and I got into a stupid argument, who was going to drink more. So, we both didn't. Sara looked at me shocked. I always drank, a lot, like Reid. We picked up Daniel and took him home. He slept in his bed. I got into bed next to Reid. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him.  
"I love you" He whispers to me.  
"I love you too."

I woke up in the middle of the night, something wasn't right. I walked in to Daniels room.  
"Mom?" He asked.  
"I'm right here," I heard another voice say, it sounded exactly like mine.  
"Daniel, honey, come here." I said, I turned on the light, and I as on one side of the room, the 'other me' was on the other side of the room, Daniel in the middle. I knew exactly who it was, Chase.

Thanks to all who reviewed please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who reviewed!

I hope you like this chapter!

"Daniel honey come here now," I said. I hoped he would know it was me.  
"Honey, come with me. We are going back to Boston immediately."  
"No, I like daddy." He said and I smiled.  
"That is why we are staying here." I said. "Remember we have no home  
in Boston anymore."  
"That's all because of that little brat!" Chase said, pointing at  
Daniel. Daniel ran right over to me. He stood next to me, still not  
sure if I was his real mom.  
"Your poor apartment building blew up how sad."  
"All thanks to you! How many innocent lives were lost? Do you even  
care?"  
"No I could care less actually."  
"Of course. You just want more power."  
"Says the person who can see the future."  
"What the hell is going on here?" Reid says looking at me, then Chase,  
who still looked like me. Daniel went over to Reid and kept close to  
him, it was the only non confusing thing in the room. "Which one of  
you is the real Dorothy?" I noticed that he didn't say Thea, maybe I  
could use that to my benefit. This was starting to piss me off.  
"Baby, you know I love you." Chase said. Reid looked at me. I don't  
think I had ever called Reid baby. Waiting for my turn to prove  
myself to be well, myself. I did the first thing that I could think  
of. I pulled Reid to me and I kissed him. I slowly wrapped my arms  
around his neck as he placed his on my hips, pulling me closer to him.  
"Reid," I whispered in his ear. "You know it's me, Thea." I said, he  
nodded kissing me again.  
"Who are you then?"  
"Who else, Chase." I said to him. I looked to Chase and he was in his  
normal form.  
"I swear, Chase. I'm gonna freakin kill you!"  
"Right here, in front of your boy?"  
"If I have to, he has to find out about his powers eventually."  
"Actually I think that he should learn like I did. No one to tell him  
what's going on."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I believe that it would be entertaining to see someone go through what  
I went through. I would teach him how bad the sons of Ipswich really  
were. He could be revenge on his friends for me." Chase said right as  
Daniel started to slowly walk towards Chase. He must have had him  
under mind control.  
"Daniel!" I said and he seemed to snap out of it. He looked to me and  
ran. I picked him up and held him close to me. Reid wrapped an arm  
around my waist.  
"Daniel, how cute. Named after your brother correct?"  
"How did you know?"  
"You brother was my bunk mate. Let me start from the beginning. I  
found the three of you in Alabama, then I found out that your brother  
was going off to war. I decided to go after him first. Of course I was  
interested in your power, seeing the future, how great would that be.  
few months later I found that letter that you sent him. Saying that  
you saw him dying, trying to help him stay alive. Well after I found  
that I decided to make your little premonition come true. I went  
behind enemy lines and shot him. I tried to save him, I took him to  
the hospital but, just as I planned it was too late. After I got I went  
after you. When I found out that you were going to Ipswich, I felt  
accomplished. I could kill two birds with one stone." He said  
laughing. I felt the tears running down my face.  
"See you tomorrow, Blondie." He said disappearing.  
"Do you want to sleep in here or with us?" Reid asked.  
"Here" He said, I set him down.  
"Go get in bed, I'll tuck him in." I nodded. I walked into our room an  
laid down, still crying. Reid laid down next to me. He held me as I  
cried. I hated Chase so much. I fell asleep in Reid's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I took a shower and changed before  
walking downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room.  
"Word can't keep quiet in this family for long huh?"  
"I took you this long to realize that?" Tyler said.  
"I just finished telling them about Daniel." I knew that he was  
talking about my brother, Sara's eyes were bright red. I tried to keep  
it together and not cry, that was going well until Sara came over and  
gave me a hug.  
"We can't just stay here and do nothing." I said. I knew that the boys  
had a plan that they were hiding from me. They knew that I wanted to  
go and fight.  
"Your staying here and watching the kids here with the girls." Reid  
said slowly.  
"Why should I?" I could help you guys. He killed my brother!" I said  
my voice raising slightly.  
"I'll make sure he is gone I promise." He said staying calm.  
"Well then why can't I go?"  
"Because I can't lose you again!" He yelled. Everyone froze, the  
entire room got quiet. Including Sean and Marc who were arguing over a  
toy. Daniel was trying to break up the fight.  
"Okay." I said simply and softly. He was right, I knew it. He walked  
over to me and hugged me tightly.  
"I can't lose you again."  
"I know, I couldn't handle you not being around" Marc and Sean  
continued arguing, eventually Kate went over there and split them up.  
"Who wants lunch?" I asked.  
Christina and I made lunch. There wasn't much in the house so we  
created an unknown lunch. It was very good. The rest of the day was  
just hanging out until night came. Then all of us girls started to get  
a little uneasy. The kids were all asleep up stairs. At ten the boys  
decided to leave. I went over and hugged Reid tightly, not wanting to  
let go. I kissed him softly before he pulled away. The four of us  
girls just stood there, looking at the door as they all went out to  
face Chase, hopefully for the last time.

Please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all who reviewed! I'm glad that you all like this story so much. As I said before, I'm defiantly going to write another one. I have too much fun with these story's!!!

I own nothing but Thea, Christina, Daniel, Sean, Ryan and Marc.

"What are we going to do now?" Christina asked.  
"We wait. I'm not gonna sleep at all tonight." I said.  
"Yeah." They all said, agreeing with me.  
"So what do we want to talk about?" Kate asked, we all walked back into the living room and sat down.  
"Christina how did you first learn about the powers?" I asked.  
"When I found out that I was pregnant. Tyler had to tell me after that. I was okay with it, I mean I had believed in the supernatural my entire life."  
"I think the hardest person to convince was Kate." Sara said  
"Even after all you went with Chase." I said and Kate nodded.  
"Chase was back before?" Christina asked.  
"Yeah, Tyler didn't tell you?"  
"No he didn't."  
"Well, Chase is power crazy, he wants power. So Kate over here was his first victim. She was in the hospital, due to spider bites aka Chase."  
"And even after all of that, she still didn't believe Pouge when she told her!" Sara and I started laughing.  
"How did you find out Thea?"  
"I knew from the minute I met Reid almost. I saw him use at the party at the Dells. Then the next night ant Nicky's when he got in a fight with Caleb."  
"He got into a fight with Caleb?" Sara asked.  
"Those two always used to get into fights well, before Thea came and changes him." Kate said.  
"Anyways," I said. " I was about to tell him when I got a vision, so he found out about me also."  
"Wow, what's it like getting a vision?" Christina asked making me laugh.  
"Its freaky!" Sara said raising her voice. "Especially if you're not expecting it and she just grabbed your hand and shows it to you!"  
"That was once!" I argued.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"I wanna see one." Christina said.  
"What one?"  
"I don't care."I thought of one I could show her.  
"Put out your hand." She did as I told her. I placed my hands on hers. I showed her the one of Chase and Sara.  
"Oh my god!" She said when the vision finished, jerking her hands away. "That is freaky! Sara, what was Chase doing in your room?"  
"I thought that it was Caleb! What vision was that?"  
"The one you never wanted me to show you!"  
"Oh yeah, right." I laughed. She wasn't that smart.  
"What now?" Kate asked.  
"Reid has a bunch of movies, or at least he did."  
"And how would you know that lil sis?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the movie closet. We eventually picked out some random movie that I had never heard of before. Christina said it was good, so we all believed her. Within the first hour Sara and Kate were both asleep. Christina turned to me and asked me softly.  
"How did you know that Reid was the one for you. The way he acts around you, it's loving. How could you ever have left him. He was so quiet when I first met him. I would ask Tyler why he wasn't dating and he told me about you. He also told me never to talk about him about you."  
"I don't even know why I left. When I found out that I was pregnant I freaked out I guess. That's when I told him  
I was going to Penn state. He would try to call, but I never picked up. Sara would tell him that I still cared about him, which was true. I did. Every day I regretted leaving. I wondered how different my life would be. But I'm here now." I said smiling. "But, look who's talking. I can totally tell that Tyler is crazy about you. He and I were close before I left, he was like a brother to me, they all are like brothers to me. Well, except for Reid, that would be kinda creepy huh. But I do love him."  
"Since you have known him has Tyler always been that sweet?" Christina asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he has. He remembers things well, like my birthday that I spent here. Tyler had to remind Reid that it was my birthday. It was actually quite funny. I pretended that I was mad at him for the longest time. But you don't ever want to get on Tyler's bad side, I saw it once it was not pretty. Especially to the guy who pissed him off. He ended up in the hospital for a week, and Caleb still thinks that Tyler is afraid of him" Christina laughed, and I joined in. We talked for a while longer.  
"I'm gonna go check on the kids." I got up and walked over to the stair case. I placed my hand on the stair case. I felt a vision coming on, it was quick before I could sit down, I collapsed.

I saw three sons on the ground, hovering around one son. I saw blonde hair on the body lying on the ground.

"One down, three to go." I heard Chase say.

When I woke up this time I was panicking. I quickly caught my breath. It couldn't be. Reid couldn't be gone. Chase could be messing with my visions. Maybe it was something else, something the sons didn't want to tell us, just for the small chance that it might go horribly wrong.  
"What's going on, what did you see?" Sara said placing her hands on my shoulders  
"Reid." Was all I could seem to get out of my mouth. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't do anything if I wanted to. "I don't want it to be true, but I have a feeling that it is."

Please Review!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As much as I loved working on this story, I think that it has come to an end. I may add more on later, but I have another idea for a story that has been distracting me from this one. I may add a chapter later… once you read you will know why.

Thank you all to who reviewed! I really appreciate it!!!

Without further ado….

I walked up the stairs and into Daniel's room. I leaned against the door, watching him. He looked so much like Reid. I just had to make sure that he was okay. If I lost Reid, I don't know what I would do. All I would have were my memories and Daniel. I walked back down the stairs. I sat down at the kitchen table with Kate and Christina. Sara handed me a cup of coffee, then she sat down next to me.  
"What did you see?" Sara asked after a few minutes.  
"The boys all hovering over Reid, I'm pretty sure that it was him."  
"Your visions have been wrong before right?" Christina asked and I nodded. "So there is hope." I heard light footsteps commons down the stairs.  
"Mommy? Where is daddy?" Daniel asked.  
"He is at the market why?"  
"Because I just saw him he was with Uncle Caleb, Uncle Tyler and Uncle Pouge. He was lying on the ground. Is he okay?"  
"They are with him also. Yes, honey. Daddy is fine, I promise." I said, trying not to have my voice crack, and let him know that none of us were sure about them.  
"Okay." He said walking back up the stairs.  
"Well at least I know Caleb and I only need to worry about one power."  
"It could happen." I said giving Sara an evil look. We waited for the boys to come home. We finished all of the Ice Cream in Reid's house. Around two, we heard the front door open and then close. Kate got up and peeked around the corner, then she disappeared. They were home. Slowly, Christina, Sara and I got up. I saw Pouge, Caleb and Tyler, no Reid.  
"Where's Reid?" I asked, interrupting their reunion, I could care less. I needed to know if Reid was okay. The boys looked towards the ground, almost like they didn't want to tell me.  
"Miss me baby?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around, it was Reid. I hugged him tightly.  
"Don't ever do that again!" I said slapping his chest.  
"I don't have to, he's gone for good."  
"What happened. I saw you lying on the ground, you looked dead." All the boys started laughing.  
"Maybe we should tell them." Caleb said.  
"I think so!" I said. We all went into the living room and sat down.  
"We made a plan. We knew Chase would go after Reid. So we said a cloning type spell. That might have been what you saw."  
"Yeah, and so did Daniel." I said.  
"Let's talk more in the morning. Magic is hard work." Reid said. We all walked up stairs. Reid and I walked in to out room. We changed, I was leaving the room when Reid caught my arm.  
"Thea, I need to talk to you." He had one hand running through his hair.  
"What?" He got down on one knee.  
"Dorothy Wenham, I promised myself. If you ever came back I would never lose you again. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Hot tears were running down my face.  
"Yes." I said my voice cracking slightly. Reid slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. It had one big diamond in the middle and one on each side, they were smaller than the big one, little diamonds were circling the band. "It's beautiful."  
"I picked it out myself." He got up and kissed me softly.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." we both got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in Reid's arms. I was trying to be as quiet as I could. I was playing with the new ring on my finger.  
"I'm glad you like it." He whispered to me.  
"I love it so much." We got up, took a shower and went downstairs. No one but the little kids were down there. As far as I could tell, no one was injured.  
"Daddy!" Daniel said and ran to him.  
"Hey buddy!" Reid said picking him up.  
"You fell, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." Reid set him down. "Do you want to tell them now, or have them notice."

"Notice I think, Sara is gonna freak." He nodded. We walked over to the kitchen and I started to make breakfast. Reid helped the best that he could. When I served breakfast, everyone seemed to appear. I sat on the opposite table as Sara. Of course, Tyler was the first to notice.  
"Does Sara know?" He mouthed. I shook my head. "Congrats." The rest of the meal was eaten half way quiet.  
"I think we are going to go home, Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked and we nodded. Sara walked over to me and gave me a hug. Caleb must have noticed the ring.  
"Thea, is there-" Reid must have been talking to him cause he shut up after that.  
"I'll call you later." Sara said grabbing my hands. She lifted my left hand, and looked at it.  
"Your engaged?!"  
"Surprise." Reid said. She hugged me tightly.  
"Congratulations!" One by one they all hugged Reid and I.

"When did this happen?" Kate asked looking at my ring.

"Early this morning, before we went to sleep." She nodded, Christina loved my ring. She kept on showing it to Tyler, he just nodded, smiling. None of them wanted to leave anymore. Daniel walked over to us. I picked him up and held him close to me. Reid held the both of us. There we were, one happy family.

Please Review!!!!

Did you guess that other chapter yet?


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry to say, this is the last chapter. I loved writing this story so much. But I am writing a new story. It's called My Blue Escape. Y'all should check it out. Here is the final chapter

Even after all of this I own nothing but the characters unfamiliar to you at the beginning of this story.

1 1/2 years later.

Today was the big day. It was going to be perfect. There weren't many people coming. We were going to have a small ceremony. Only Mrs. Danvers, Mr. and Mrs. Parry and Simms. The only other person we invited was knew about me and the sons. I prepared her for the unexpected. Both Reid any my parents were gone, so this was going to be hard, for me at least. Here I was staring at myself in the mirror. I had a white strapless dress on. It was long and had a train at the end. Sara put my hair in long curls while Kate did my makeup. Sara, Christina, Kate and Annie were my bridesmaids. Daniel was the ring bearer. Reid was having so much fun with this. He took Daniel out to find a tux. I had no clue why I trusted him with this, but I did. I had no clue what Daniel as wearing. Everyone seemed to be really quiet today. Almost like they were hiding something from me. I saw Sara walk in.  
"Are you ready?" I looked at the clock. It was a half an hour earlier than our wanted time. When I looked back she was gone. I got up and went over to the closet.  
"Thea?" I heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice ask for me. It wasn't Caleb who I asked to walk me down the aisle. I peaked around the closet door. I saw a man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in an army uniform. He looked so much like my brother.  
"Daniel?" I asked knowing I was wrong.  
"Yeah," he surprisingly said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I began to cry.  
"How did you get here?"  
"Your friends called me here." He said.  
"How?"  
"I don't know. Ask them later." he asked shrugging his shoulders. Sara, Christina, Kate and Annie walked in. Sara was crying with me. Daniel grabbed my arm and we walked out the door.

The wedding was everything I wanted and more. The sons had matching tuxes with their sons. It was so cute.  
"Thank you so much!" I said to Reid as we got into the car. "How did you guys do it?"  
"It was a spell, I told Caleb that you always wanted Daniel to walk you down the aisle so we went on a mad search for a spell. Yesterday we found one. We tried it out on Caleb's dad and it worked. Only until midnight though. Everyone thinks he is your cousin Daniel." I kissed him softly.  
"Thank you so much, for everything."  
"Your welcome." We got to the Ipswich hall at around 7. All of our friends were there. I had invited some of my friends from Alabama. Every one of my friends was there I was so happy. Even Nicky was there. Reid and I were greeted by everyone giving us hugs. Once things settled down I walked over to the bar and got a drink. I felt someone poke my side.  
"Mommy!"  
"Hello Daniel are you having fun?"  
"Yeah! Uncle Tyler got us apple cider!" I laughed.  
"Come here I want you to meet someone." I waved Daniel over and walked outside.  
"Daniel, this is your Uncle Daniel. I named you after him because he is so special to me."  
"How come I've never met him before?" He asked.  
"You'll know when your older." He nodded and walked over to Daniel. I watched them as they walked for a few minutes. I walked back into the room. I walked back over to the bar to get my drink. I got my usual Jack and Coke. Nicky walked over to me.  
"How's the drink?"  
"Not as good as yours." I said and he laughed.  
"Good answer." I felt hands on my shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Nicky, I have to take Thea away for a bit." Reid said from behind me. We sat at the head table with everyone. Tyler made the best man's speech. When we cut the cake I knew that Reid was going to do something but he didn't. I was shocked. So, he went after Daniel who was running around being chased by his father. Then it was time for the dance. We had Daniel and I face first as the 'Father Daughter' dance. Then Reid and I danced. He held me close to him.  
"Having fun Mrs. Garwin?" He asked. That named sounded so unfamiliar to me.  
"Yes I am Mr. Garwin." after we were done dancing. I decided to have a mother son dance. At 11:55 I disappeared from the party to go say good bye to Daniel.  
"I'm so glad I could be here today, I mean actually here." He said giving me a hug.  
"Me too you made this day so much more special than it was already going to be."  
"I love you bro."  
"I love you too Jellyfish." He said before disappearing. I felt tears rolling down my face. Reid suddenly appeared placing an arm around my shoulder.  
"Thank you so much, for everything."  
"It was a wonderful day for a wonderful girl." I hugged him tightly. I kissed him. He placed his arms on my hips and I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He ran his hands up my sides.  
"Reid," I said softly. " I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Come on let's get back before someone notices were gone." I nodded as he grabbed my hand and we walked back into the room. Daniel walked over to us.  
"So we are officially a family now?"  
"Honey we were a family before." I said.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Okay mom." Reid and I laughed. Everyone started to leave. Daniel went home with Caleb and Sara.  
" I love you so much!"  
"I love you too." He said then kissed me lightly.

The End!!!!


	13. AN

A/N

Im thinking of writing a Sequel to this story?

Who would be interested.

Im seriously thinking about Daniels story and a few other twists.

it would be from Daniels Point of view

Sharksfan17


	14. SEQUEL!

A/N

The sequel is up!!!!

Its Called

Watch the Dawn Break Through the Day

Check it out!


End file.
